As computing systems decreased in size, and with the advent of client-server computing arrangements, and the availability of less expensive networking, datacenters no longer need be located in a centralized location and/or housed within a specialized data center. Infrastructure associated with the Internet can be used to provide some portion of network resources, such as communications between distributed resources.
Cloud computing can provide on-demand access to computing system resources via a network, such as the Internet, and/or provide software as a service. In previous computing configurations, dedicated datacenter resources, including servers and storage resources, may have been allocated to only a single tenant. Data and software may have been contained on the dedicated datacenter resources. With the advent of cloud computing, a computing system such a datacenter that can include servers, storage resources, network resources, and/or software, can be provided as needed (e.g., datacenter-as-a-service) to multiple tenants.